heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-07-29 Peace In The Garden
Dark clouds seem to move around the city. A thick bunch of them that blankets only one specific area at a time. The entire city never seems to see the rain. Sometimes it even disappears from the city entirely. It isn't a downpour but a steady, bone chilling slow rain. Right now, those clouds hover in the distances and leave clear and bright blue skies over the Bontanical Gardens. The heady scent of earth and exotic flowers fills the air. The sound from the water features through out the area adding a beautiful background ambiance. There's hushed whispers as people make their way through the garden. Some in awe of the beauty around them. Some in wonderment at the odd rain. Others in curiosity at the tall, black haired woman in armor they saw moments ago. On one of the lesser walked paths, there's the sound of a lap harp being played. The song the instrument sings is haunting and sad yet beautiful. Sif sit's on one of the stone benches, clad in leather and armor with her sword at her hip as always. In her lap is one of the small lap harp she brought from Asgard. After a few moments of just the music, Sif lends her voice to it as well, emphasizing the tone of the music. Eddie's lived in New York City long enough to know when the weather is just messed up. So he's been following the news of this mysterious rain and tracking it down. Now that its centered ove the Botanical Gardens, Eddie's snuck in and started looking around. Hearing someone mentioning a woman in armor, Eddie took off that way. Sticking to shadows and ducking behind things purely out of habit, he blinks when he heards the music. When he finally sees Sif, Eddie offers a concerned frown as he approaches. Like a moth to flame, Loki can't help but be drawn to the music. He came to the gardens today for the noblest of purposes, to make a woman smile. He gifted a mortal with a vase full of her favorite flowers, but like all things in this realm the flowers will die. That is unnacceptable. In his own sick way, he is doing something very sweet. With a tiny green vial, full of the purest water he could get his hands on, the trickster is wandering the garden, finding the most vibrant and healthy flowers and waveing a hand over them. The flowers whither and die quickly, but a faint green smoke drifts into the vial. The man wanders towards the music, and stops, hiding himself behind a nearby tree, listening. He is in his new look again. A stylish business casual dark blue, well tailored suit, with a green undershirt, only buttoned up three-fourths of the way. He is beautiful, in a way that makes most mortals stare, and his smile never slips. Eddie's approach is spotted out of the corner of Sif's eyes and her singing stops but the instrument continues to be played. He pale blue gaze is swept over to him and while she doesn't appear to have been crying, the joy she held after their return from Asgard is gone. In fact, anything resembling happiness is gone. She's calm though. Eerily so. "Good afternoon, Eddie." Even her voice is devoid of emotion. "How are you?" As of yet, Loki has gone unnoticed not that she'd likely react much anyhow. At first, anyway. He does have a talent for pushing the Goddess above and beyond rational most of the time. Then again, he has the advantage of having grown up with her and knowing just what buttons can be pushed. Eddie can see that lack of joy and it just brings a soft concernd noise out of him. The strange calm only adds to it. He hasn't noticed Loki yet either, too focused on Sif. Walking over, he gives a little shrug. "I'm okay. What about you?" Pushing the right buttons indeed. Many an afternoon in Asgard was spent with Sif on her harp, her beautiful voice drifiting on the wind. Loki often played a simple silver flute in accompainment, while Donar listened on, lounging in the grass. The trio were often surrounded by such beauty that exists here in the garden. As Sif plays, Loki slips a hand from the inside of his coat, pulling forth the silver pipe, and brings it to his lips. He inhales, ready to begin the counter-melody to Sif's song, but then stops. He hesitates, and then steps out into the open, pipe in hand. Sif's gaze turns to look at those dark clouds hanging off in the far distance before she turns her gaze back on Eddie. "I am..." She hesitates for a moment, searching for the words. "Numb, I believe is the right word. Perhaps not." When Loki comes into view, the Goddess' eyes drift over to him, even as her fingers continue to move across the strings. "You achieved your goal. What do you want from me now?" Still no emotion. Just... emptiness. "Numb?" Eddie frowns. "What's wrong, Sif?" he asks, shifting from foot to foot. The sudden appearance of Loki makes Eddie jump. He takes a step back out of reflex, looking at the pipe and then Loki again. "Oh not good..." he murmurs. Loki takes a few steps forward and lovingly lowers the sliver flute to the ground, as if the thing were as fragile as glass. "I did not achieve my goal." he says softly. "I am merely trying to scrape a victory from the ashes. Not all of what you remember is false, Sif. Some of that's childs happiest memories will always be with you." With that, he steps away from the flute, hesitant again. Hesitant is a rare state for the Lord of Lies, but only those who know the man would sense it. The emotion shows only through his eyes. The smile never slips. Sif's gaze slips back to Eddie for a moment. "He's never been gone this long before." Her head shakes. "I should return home. I don't belong here." Sif watches as the flute is laid on the ground. When her eyes lift, they meet Loki's green ones. "You got the rift you were doubtlessly trying for." She looks at the flute again. "They were happy times. Thank you for granting them to me." "What? Who's been gone? Wh-what are you talking about?" Eddie is such a confused little thing. His frown only grows deeper at the talk of memories and rifts happens. He turns back to Loki and tenses up. "What happened?" "If you believe my intention was ever to cause you harm, I fear that you never knew me at all." Loki says, his eyes looking sad. He reaches up and pulls back the sleeve on his right wrist, revealing the long golden braid of Sif's hair, and pulls a single strand free. The God of Evil bends and wraps the strand around the flute, speaking softly in the language of magic. The single hair glows brightly, and then vanishes into the flute. "A great many things are going to change, Sif. This is...my thank you. For happier times. Play this flute, and one time, and one time only you may find me where ever I am, and may come to me in peace, and leave the same way. Upon the memories of the boy I was, this I swear." Loki turns and leaves the flute on the ground, walking a few steps away. He looks back over his shoulder to Eddie. "The pieces have been moved, and the end game is soon to be upon us mortal. Find your loved ones, and hold them for what moments humanity has left. War is coming." The music stops and the lap harp is set aside. "No but you would seek to drive Donar and I apart, I think." Standing, she walks over and picks up the flute. It's held tightly to her chest for a moment before the Goddess breaks down. Damn Gods making her cry! There's no hesitation as she quickly closes the remaining distance between herself and Loki and reaches out to embrace him tightly. "I'm sorry, Loki! I'm so sorry. I don't want it to be this way. I wish, with all my heart we could be friends again. I will miss you... my dear friend. My brother." For just a moment, she let's Eddie make do with Loki's answer. Eddie stands by, still looking confused and worried. The revealed hair gets him tense again now that he knows the story behind it. He glances away at the mention of loved ones. Pretty much just Billy, Sif, and Thor fill that category for him. And with Thor apparently gone and driven off by Loki, Eddie's getting a little upset. "War...what..." he pauses, further questions cut off by Sif suddenly breaking down and grabbing Loki. The confusion and worry come to a head, Eddie's powers flaring to life without his intent and giving Sif a power boost. "What war are you talking about, Loki? You're not bringing more of those monsters, are you?" he asks, stepping forward. Loki turns and accepts the hug, squeezing back just as tightly. For heartbeats, everything is as it was. The illusions are gone and Loki looks happy. The best of friends, locked in each others embrace. The man comforts Sif, whispering softly. "I know you do not understand. I will miss you more than you will ever know, but you must harden your heart to this. Mourn if you must, but no longer look upon me with friendship." Loki steps back, and reaches up to brush a lock of Sif's hair from her face, a last lingering touch before he steps away, the the illusion of a smile slides back into place. "More of those monsters, mortal? Do you really not see? I am those monsters. I am that which goes bump in the night. I am that which drives children to fear the darkness. I am that which humanity fears the most." Loki turns to face Eddie and his eyes flare. "I am the monster whithin each of you, and I am free....." Vulnerable. In this moment, the Goddess of War is completely vulnerable. Every shield and defense she had drops the moment Loki returns her hug and for that moment, the woman allows herself to cry on her friends shoulder and take comfort from him. The whispered words pull a loud sob from her yet head nods. She understands what he's asking of her. A light and lingering kiss is pressed to Loki's cheek before he steps back. "I will always love you, my friend." There's a hesitation before she takes a few steps back from him, voice dropping to a whisper. "Good bye." She turns to Eddie then and reaches out to lay a light hand on his shoulder. "Let it go, Eddie. This time, for me, let him go." She does even turn around though she is still clutching the flute to her. "Go in peace this time, Loki. I will never be able to give you this chance again..." For a moment, Eddie is silent after Loki's speech. "No, you're just a bad guy in a bad suit," Eddie replies. He can't quite believe it himself that he said it. He's scared, yes. But he also sees Sif hurting and is hearing that Loki is apparently going to be attacking people so he's pushing past the fear for now. He'll freak out later. Since he's already boosting Sif even though he didn't really mean to, Eddie starts to mimic her as well. His clothes shift into a fusion of Sif's armor and the costume Billy made for him, a mask appearing on his face and a sword at his side. He draws the weapon quickly, holding it with far more skill than he would without copying Sif. "And I'll stop you if I have to," just ignore the slight shake in his voice there. He's got endless faith in the likes of Spider-Man, Wiccan, and Sif. Himself? No so much. Then there's that hand on his shoulder. Eddie looks up at Sif in surprise. "But..." he trails off, unsure of what to do. Eventually he lowers the sword he's holding and shoots a quick wary look Loki's way before looking back up at Sif. "Never good bye, my friend. What we were we will become again. In this life, or the next." Loki whispers softly. He raises an eyebrow at Eddie's bravado, and can't help but shake his head. "Gather your courage, mortal. It will serve you well." Loki turns and walks back the way he came, stepping around a tree, and never emerging from the other side. Despite herself, there's a gently smile that touches Sif's features. As if she takes a great deal of comfort in Loki's words. A nod is given. She doesn't trust herself to speak without breaking again. Once Loki is gone, Sif's eyes dart to Eddie and she motions to the bench before she moves to drop down onto it herself. The flute is set in her lap ever so carefully. Like she's afraid it will break if she doesn't handle it delicately. "You will need to find Donar. Warn him of what's coming to the best of your ability. I fear he will not listen to me at this moment." She lifts her eyes to Eddie. "I know you probably don't understand what just happened. I'm not sure I can properly explain it. Please trust me when I say that the next time Loki and I see one another... He will not have the option of just walking off." And it kills her to admit that there's no other way for it to be. When Loki goes, Eddie just makes a frustrated little noise. He follows along after Sif, boosting and mimicing fading away. He's back to the clothes he was wearing when he sits down. "How do I find him? And all that I heard was that Loki's going to try to start a war..." he bites his lip. "I have no idea what's going on..." he sighs Sif points to the clouds off in the distance. "There. Or perhaps Billy could help you find him. His spells may be able to do it." She sighs softly. "I will explain to you as best I can but not even I understand all of it. Loki has been parted from Donar and I for some time and I know not what happened in that time... As for what to tell Donar... Tell him all you know and all you heard." Eddie will definitely find Billy. Billy will have a better idea of how to handle all this. He hopees. "Okay...I'll tell Thor," he says, biting his lip again. There's a glace given over to Eddie as Sif gingerly tucks away the flute and picks up her lap harp again. Her fingers begin to dance along the instrument once more. The song slightly less haunting yet no less beautiful. The sadness is gone though. It's a song she'd only ever play at Loki's request. Her way of remembering and mourning her friend. "I am sorry to place this on your shoulders, Eddie. It is a lot for you, I know. We will have to step up your training. If there is a war coming, and I believe Loki was telling the truth, then you must be prepared." And this, ladies and gentlemen, is part of what makes her the Goddess of War. Hands balled into tight fists, Eddie's ignoring the bite of nails into skin. He's felt worse. "It's not your fault. It's Loki's," he says automatically. "I'm ready. Loki and his monsters don't scare me," well...they do but he won't admit it. He'll just keep pushing the fear aside as long as he's with heroes. "No. I could hunt Donar down myself." Her eyes drop and she snorts in a rather unamused way. "I'm too much of a coward. Too afraid of what I will... Or won't... See in his eyes when I see him." She gives a shake of her head and casts another glance at him. "Loki is the one putting us in the position where he the Prince needs to be found... Nothing more..." A deep breath is taken and she smiles. "They scare me. Fear isn't always a bad thing. It keeps your senses sharp... Never let it rule you though..." "What happened?" Eddie frowns, asking again. "You said Loki did something and now all this is happening," he sighs quietly. "I'm tired of being afraid of things," he says softly. Eddie knows fear well. It's been a near constant companion for a long time and everything going on now has him wishing he could kick it to the curb. The music stops and Sif turns her full attention of Eddie. "There was an unexpected reunion at the apartment last night." She gives a shake of her head. "I will tell you but first... I need you to find Thor. It's very important he know what's going on. He has to prepare for it. Midgard will need him now more than ever." Billy Kaplan has a lot of time on his hands sine his mother has decided to send his little brothers to camp for a couple of weeks. Thanks to a bit of school work assigned to be done over the summer break, he can tell now that his Biology teacher is gonna be popular, Billy has found himself wandering the Botanical Gardens with notepad and pencil in hand taking notes on various things right up until he spots two people he knows. Grin comming to his lips he heads over to Sif and Eddie waving if he thinks he can catch thier eyes. At least, he is until he is close enough to spot details like how tense they are standing,a nd the less than happy looks on faces. Oh dear, something bad happened, didn't it? Eddie nods, swallowing. "Okay," he says. "I'll find him," he repeats. He's about to run off to hope Billy's home when he catches sight of the other teen. Blinking a few times, he gives Billy a worried look. "Hey, Billy..." Sif stands, spotting Billy. "I cannot explain now but I need you to help Eddie find Thor.. Please, Billy..." She look between both boys. "Thank you both so much. I will be at the apartment when you take your leave of him. I will explain what I can then..." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs